1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of constructive structures such as fences, wire fences, wire layings in general, covers and any other arrangement formed by filiform elements capable of being stretched.
More particularly, it consists in a stretching means for filiform elements which is much simpler than conventional stretchers, much smaller, has fewer parts and a low manufacturing cost.
2. Description of Prior Art
Up to the present there have been stretchers such as the ones disclosed by Argentina patent document No 476 (Bonifacio Medina Santurio, 17 Nov. 1885), No 483 (Bonifacio Medina Santurio, 30 Nov. 1885), No 885 (Francisco Solans, 19 May 1890) and No 5373 (Pedro Zaffaroni, 2 Aug. 1907). There are also other known stretching means such as the ones disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 2,451,389, U.S. Pat. No. 2,464,832, U.S. Pat. No. 2,519,921, U.S. Pat. No. 2,563,129 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,880.
Both these stretchers and most of the ones disclosed afterwards are based on a rotating reel mounted on two side walls. As a result, these stretching means are quite bulky since their main body is a sort of fork or support, on the side walls of which the ends of the reel axis are rotatively mounted, and the filiform element to be stretched is wound on said reel.
These conventional stretching means (also known as turnbuckles) are generally formed by several parts, which increases the possibilities of failures and production costs.
On the other hand, there are other known devices, such as the ones disclosed by Argentina patent No 4142 (Diego Roy, 6 Apr. 1905) and No 4652 (William Nepean Hutchinson, 18 May 1906). There are also other known devices, such as the ones disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,213,899, 234,903 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,435,478. All these stretchers are less bulky than the ones based on the double rotating mounting on two side walls, but they lack a reel capable of revolving with respect to the main supporting part.